


I would have loved you all my life

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Battle, Episode: s06e10 Wish You Were Here, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Wish Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Every battle has a casuality, Emma knows this. Why did this one have to be her husband?





	I would have loved you all my life

**Author's Note:**

> onceuponahappyending prompted: 23 (Military AU) Swanfire please?
> 
> Takes place in the Wish Realm

Emma settled Henry into his basinet, smiling down at him. His tiny chest moved up and down in his sleep, his squished face twitching every so often. There were parts of her she could see in him, but a lot of it was purely Baelfire. He already had a light dusting of dark hair a top his head, though it was covered by a beanie that Granny had knitted for him. When his eyes were open, they were hazel, a perfect mix of hers and Baelfire’s. There were days that she couldn’t believe that they had created such a beautiful soul. No matter what the kingdom thought about them bringing about a baby so young, she didn’t care. He was truly the best thing to ever happen to them.

 

The door to the nursery burst open and Henry squirmed, though he didn’t wake. Emma turned to hush whoever it was, when she saw it was her mother with frantic eyes. Snow took a few steps forward, putting her hands on her daughter’s cheeks.

 

“Sweetheart, there’s been an accident.”

 

Emma barely could comprehend what her mother told her. Anton the Giant had come to exact his revenge on who he assumed was Prince James. He had gathered an army all his own, which meant the knights and David had gathered to fight themselves. Among the knights was Baelfire, he had taken on one of Anton’s best allies. He had given it all he had, but it ended with a sword being jabbed into his armor. It had been too strong for the steel and ended up piercing his skin. The nurses were doing all they could, but it wasn’t looking well.

 

She ran out into the night, wearing only her white nightgown, the hem getting coated with mud as she raced to the tents, a torch in her hand. Her mother followed behind her, having Johanna stay with Henry. Emma pushed open the tent, where one of the nurses were standing over Baelfire. His armor was removed and his white shirt had been torn open, an obvious wound on his chest. The nurse’s hands were covered with blood, as was the shirt and surrounding area. However, Baelfire himself wasn’t actively bleeding anymore.

 

Emma dropped to her knees by his side, taking hold of his hand. “Bae,” she whispered.

Bae’s eyes were half closed and he let out a tiny moan. “Emma, what are you…” His voice was hoarse, hallow.

“Mother told me.” She grazed his forehead with a kiss. “You’re going to be okay. I know you are.”

“Em…I’m not in pain anymore.”

“What…what does that mean?”

“It’s too late.”

“No!” Emma clambered onto the cot so she laid beside him. His head rest on her lap and she stroked his hair, her wedding ring glittering beneath the torches. “You promised me forever!”

“Emma…”

“You’re going to be okay! We have a son! He needs you!” Tears fell down her face and he voice cracked. “I need you!”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Emma let out a shaky sob. “Bae! Please! I love you!”

“I…I love you…”

 

With that, Baelfire took his final breath. Emma looked down at him, his eyes still half open, his mouth ajar. She gave him a kiss, followed by another.

 

“Bae! Bae!” She shook him, the tears continuing to pour down her face. “Bae, no!”

 

The nurse placed a hand on her shoulder, but Emma pushed her away. She gathered Baelfire tighter in her arms and dropped her head into his hair, as she sobbed. Emma held onto him for dear life, giving him kisses as if that would somehow bring him back to life. She could’ve stayed there forever, refusing to let go. Eventually, though, her father entered the tent and gently pulled her off the cot. Another loud sob escaped her lips as the nurses covered Baelfire with a tarp and carried him out of the tent.

 

Snow and David tried to comfort their daughter, but she couldn’t even hear them. She clutched her hands together, almost as if she tightened her grip hard enough, she could feel him again.


End file.
